


Ideas that I can't write so take the bullet points.

by Mimo3036



Category: Rise of the Guardians RPF
Genre: All PLATONC, Angst?, Anyone want to write this?, Crack?, Haha i can't write, It can be a oneshot?, Just my mind on a run, My mind go brr, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please my mind feeds on this underrated content, Well - Freeform, Why am I doing this?, i mean just look at the au, no relationships - Freeform, please, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimo3036/pseuds/Mimo3036
Summary: Just my ideas if you need any request and I can lay it out also:Problematic people stay away, there will be no smut shipping of any sorts so stay back >:(
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Ideas that I can't write so take the bullet points.

**Author's Note:**

> My mind: hey remember that one movie that was a bit angsty
> 
> me: yeah?
> 
> My mInd: well put mcyt into it and add angst
> 
> me: *cries in writers block*

So first off this is my plan:

-Characters:

Tommyinnit as Jack Frost

Tubbo as the Tooth Fairy

Technobalde as the Easter Rabbit

Wilbur Soot as the Sandman

Philza Minecraft as Santa

Dream as Pitch Black

-Side Story Lore?

Tommy & Tubbo are 14-15 years old

Tubbo is shorter but flies to seem taller

Tommy calls the moon Clara 

Philza acts strict but adores kids

Techno hates kids

The mini tooth fairy's are bees

The elves are baby zombies 

And the main plot just follows the movie

\--------  
This was just an idea so I just needed an outlet to let the creativity flow so I'm making this into a book thing so need insparation Im here


End file.
